


For The Love Of Middle-Earth

by ChainsawAnnie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainsawAnnie/pseuds/ChainsawAnnie
Summary: Two sisters and an orphan embark on an epic quest with Thorin Oakenshield and his company of 13 dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard to take back the Lonely Mountain.





	For The Love Of Middle-Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not killing off anyone.

I live in the kingdom of Rivendell. I am not an elf, or half elf, I am but a half dwarf. I don’t look like I am of dwarvish decent that’s, because the human part of me overrules the dwarf part of me.

According to my father, the way my sister and I came to him was very surprising. One of the maids found my sister and mother, while my mother was pregnant with me, and bleeding out in broad daylight, on the floor in front of the infirmary doors. When it was finished our mother died, and my sister and I were adopted by Lord Elrond, he named me Elethia. He treats us as one of his own, he gave me a name, and he gave us a home.

My sister and I, are going to the nearest marketplace, which is very far from home, because both of the regular elves that usually went to the marketplace went terribly ill and are both in the infirmary. Aendes and I took it upon ourselves to head to the marketplace.I had some strange feeling that today was going to be one of those unusual days.

Aendes and I were getting ready, in our separate rooms, to go to the marketplace. As I had finished up, I grabbed my bag and was headed towards the door, until some of the handmaid’s had walked into my room to wish me luck upon our journey. I had thanked them all and set off to Aendes’ room, when I had gotten there she was waiting there for me.

“Took you long enough.” she said as she patted my head as we started to walked to the stables. On our way towards the stables, we had ran into Agatha.

“Hello Elethia, Aendes, exactly where are the both of you off to this fine morning?” she said with a cocked eyebrow, and a hand upon her hip.

We looked at each other, then back at her “Well if you must know my dearest Agatha,” she began as she draped her arm over Agatha’s shoulders “we are going on a dangerous adventure that might get us killed.”

“Really?” Agatha said with pure excitement in her voice.   

“Oh yeah, and we’re going to be going up against trolls, goblins, and orcs.” I piped in, and draped my arm over her shoulders as well, to help make our fib sound a bit more realistic.

“What!? That is absolutely not fair.” she said, while pushing our arms off of her shoulders. We then smirked at each other knowing that she would tell Father. When Agatha turned around to head to where Father was, Aendes and I ran as fast as we could to the stables just to avoid Father’s wrath about lying to our ‘sister’. As we arrived to the stables we had grabbed a few snacks for the horses.

“Hello there Wild Blossom.” Aendes said to her pony as she fed her an apple then put a saddle on her.

“Good morning Lavender, I hope you rested well, because we have a long couple of days ahead of us.” I said to my pony as I feed her a few carrots and finished putting her saddle on her.

 

*** * * * Time Skip Throughout Middle Earth* * * ***

 

As we headed out to the court yard, I felt a jolt of energy surge through my body, and I fell off of Lavender.

“Elethia are you alright?” Aendes rushed to my side to help me up, “You saw something happen within your visions didn’t you?”

As I had collected myself all I could do is smile and nod like an idiot.

“Let me guess, you cannot tell me what you have seen otherwise it will in fact change what you have seen?” She asked quizzically while getting back on her pony.

“Sadly that is true Aendes.” I said with a bit of sadness lacing my voice, “I will tell you this one thing though, that little lie of ours might come true.”

“Which one?” She questioned me as we headed to the entrance.

“Like I had said before, I cannot tell you.” I had slightly laughed to myself, knowing that she will try her hardest to make me tell her what I had seen.


End file.
